


Little things

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the many reasons why Marco is in love with Mario</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fluffy Götzeus then as if by magic little things by One Direction came on the radio and here we are. I hope you like it.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me" Marco said and Mario looked up with a confused smile on his face. "But bare this in mind, it was meant to be" Marco continued, tracing the light freckles, joining up the dots with the freckles on his cheeks. "And it all makes sense to me" "What does?" Mario says eventually, still letting Marco trace the freckles even though he hated them more than anything in the world. "Us Mario" Was all Marco said.

"I brought your breakfast" Mario smiled from ear to ear as he handed Marco his breakfast, the crinkles forming by his eyes. "This bacon will make me even fatter than I already am" Mario sighed but jumped into bed next to Marco anyway. "I know you've never loved your stomach of your thighs or the dimple at the bottom of your spine but I love them endlessly" The blonde said while resting his head on Mario's shoulder. Mario hates his body but the things Marco said made him feel much better and welcomed the blondes touch.

"Don't worry Mario, you look perfect" Marco said from the bed while Mario looked his body up and down in the mirror like he did most mornings. "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth but if I do, it's you, they add up too. " Happy tears brimmed up in Mario's eyes as he turned to face his boyfriend. "How is it, you always make me feel like i'm the luckiest man alive" Marco smiled " Because i'm in love with you"

Marco laughed as Mario come stumbling into the bedroom holding his favourite mug with a cup of tea inside, Mario never went to be without a cup of tea. "I'm sure you talk in your sleep because of the tea" Marco said while pulling Mario in for a hug, all most making him drop the mug. Marco and Mario often had heart to heart conversations before they went to sleep on a night, Mario told Marco all his secrets, which are always so cute. It made no sense why Mario wanted to keep the sweetest parts of himself a secret.  

"Oh no" Mario complained as last night's interview of himself played on TV while he got ready. "Do I really sound that bad?" "I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape but it's so cute" Mario often avoided the scales, never wanting to know how much he weighs and Marco watched in awe as Mario jumped up and down to force the denim of his jeans over his hips. "I'm getting so fat" Mario said sadly. "I don't know what you see in me sometimes" Marco took Mario by the hand and looked deep into his eyes. "you're perfect to me"

"I'm so fucking ugly Marco, I swear I get worse every day" Mario cried into Marco's shoulder who softly rubbed his back to help the younger man's sobs. "I know you'll never love yourself half as much as I love you" Mario sniffed. "But why do you love me, you can do so much better than me" Marco continued to rub Mario's back, they often had conversations like this with Mario's insecurities but Marco wouldn't change that for anything in the world. "And you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to know, i'm here for you" Marco wiped Mario's eyes with the pad of his thumb. "Maybe you'll love yourself but it will never be as much as I love you"  

I've just let these little things, Slip out of my mouth 'Cause it's you Oh it's you It's you they add up to And I'm in love with you, And all these little things.  


End file.
